Pretty Little Liar
by orchidluv
Summary: Dark Subject Matter. Bella has been hiding a secret for twenty years. Jasper's onto her.


**Rated M: Dark subject matter and a rough lemon.**

 **MATURE READERS ONLY!**

 **Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Bella has a secret that only I know. She isn't even aware that I know of her little side project, she actually thinks her shield covers her from me...And I let her think that. Every month for three days, Bella runs away with her trusted hunting story. Her innocent expressions and wide doe eyes keep anyone from accusing her of any wrong doing. She's such a pretty little liar.

Edward would never push her to find out where she does her so called hunting because when she leaves, so does he. His little indiscretions are not hidden from the family and the only reason it's been hidden from his wife for so long is because he's manipulating them. If anyone ruins his marriage to Bella, Edward will ruin them. What little Eddie-kins doesn't realize is _...He can't manipulate a manipulator._

While Bella prepares her small backpack with clothing and her usual tools, Edward is filling his own bag to take with him to Denali and I am watching from a tree outside their bedroom window pretending to read a book.

Edward gave in to Tanya's advances after his honeymoon to Bella. Once he realized how good an orgasm was he decided to test his pushy succubus cousin out. Apparently she gave him what he needed, maybe she even dominated him. Everyone in the family knew he was a submissive fuck. Poor Bella had to fake her orgasms as she rode him and we all heard how absolutely unsatisfied she was...Well, everyone but Edward. He always came strutting from the bedroom thinking he was King Shit on Turd Island.

Bella emerged from their bedroom first, flitting down the elaborate staircase at our home in Canada. I jumped out of the tree and flew through the front door. Her pretty little ass was encased in skin tight distressed jeans and a plain white t-shirt stretched across luscious full breasts. Long dark brown hair trailed behind her in seductive waves. She hasn't worn a bra since she was turned into one of us so her rosy little nipples were always prominently on display. It didn't matter that Alice was mated to Bree or Emmett was mated to Rosalie. It didn't even matter that straight laced Carlisle, respected world class surgeon, was mated to Esme. When Bella walked into a room, the former of each mated pair was adjusting their underpants.

 _Okay, so I was too..._

Bella plopped her heavy backpack by the back door and lithely walked up to Esme, giving her a peck on the cheek before hugging Carlisle.

"Have a good time on your hunt, sweetheart." Carlisle told her as he took his time releasing her from his embrace. Esme's eyes were filled with sadness, knowing that Edward was stepping out on his wife.

If only she knew what Bella was doing.

"I'll have a good time, Carlisle. I can't wait to fill up on some cougars. I only caught myself some caribou last month." She said innocently. She's not exactly lying. She did feed on caribou.

Bella's shield kept her bloodlust to a minimum so she didn't have to feed as often as the rest of us. I admit, I was a tad bit jealous about that. I didn't struggle as hard as I did twenty years ago, when we first met little Bella Swan, but I still fed twice as much as the rest of my family.

Edward came sailing down the staircase, eager to start his mini vacation. He darted to his wife, hugged her very briefly then tossed a quick goodbye as he sped out the door in a blur. Bella caught Bree's disgusted look pointed at her husband and shrugged it off.

"I hope he has fun!" She said with a smile. "You guys behave yourselves! I'll be back in three days!" Her upbeat voice had everyone but me smiling. Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle watched as Bella's sexy behind almost literally waved at them as she walked out the back door, grabbing her backpack on the way.

 _Okay, I watched too..._

I waited a good thirty minutes anxiously before I started after her, following her scent trail deep into the Canadian wilderness. About a hundred and fifty miles into the run another scent joined hers and I knew I was closing in on her final destination. Each month a new destination was chosen. I still hadn't figured out how she communicates with her companion, she was definitely sneaky enough to cover all her bases. The little minx would have had me fooled as well if she realized her shield was slightly faulty.

I stopped and ghosted into the trees, finding a perch to enjoy the show. Although, this wasn't going to be just a show for me. There was going to be a grand finale after her interlude. I would let her have her fun before I revealed myself. Pushing my blonde curls out of my face, I settled in with a clear view. The tree I chose was high enough so that even when the wind inevitably changed direction, my scent would be too high up for her or her companion to catch from the ground below.

I watched as Bella and her friend lifted large boulders and knocked down a few trees. She was setting her stage meticulously. She placed one boulder down in the clearing and used her hand to shave the top of the rock flat. Doing the same with another boulder about ten feet from the first, she set a tree trunk on the boulders, creating a makeshift table of sorts. Dancing over to the edge of the small clearing she grabbed her backpack and opened it up. From within she pulled long black straps and a large hunting knife. She didn't need the hunting knife usually, since her fingernails were much more durable, but it was necessary in these playtime endeavors.

Securing one end of the black straps onto one tree trunk and stretching it across to another trunk just a few feet away, she stood back to study her work. Nodding satisfied, she stepped up to her companion and I leaned forward, eager for her to begin. My inner monster raged against his cage, begging to be apart of the fun like he always did. He knew that Bella was his true mate, the only one for him. It had taken me much longer to come to the realization however and I kicked myself often. I loved this side of Bella. Loved how she could look so angelic and lie her pretty little head off to the family. I loved how she let her inner beast loose on her companion then took him like she would never orgasm again. She was a spitfire demon and she would be mine after this night. I would claim her and she would never fuck Eddie-kins again.

I'll let her continue with her companion...I'll even offer my own services.

I watched closely as Bella had Paul lie on his stomach across the makeshift table. He linked his hands together underneath and let Bella tie a rubber bungee around his wrists, looping them twice tightly then shoved the silver hooks into the tree's trunk with her thumb.

"Try to get free." She commanded him.

Paul struggled for a moment, knowing he wouldn't get free...didn't _want_ to get free. I studied his emotions carefully like I've done every month for the last twenty years. He loved this shit. Bella ran her fingers from Paul's shoulderblade down his back over his ass and down his muscular thighs. I could see Paul's shiver from here. Once at his ankles, Bella wrapped another rubber bungee cord around them, repeating her actions from moments before, shoving the hooks into the tree. She skipped toward her backpack that was still set at the edge of the clearing.

Turning slowly to face Paul she said, "Watch me."

She lifted her small hands to her breasts over her tee and plucked her nipples bringing them instantly to attention. Paul's deep honey eyes stayed locked on her actions, watching just like I was as her red painted fingernails drifted slowly to the hem of her shirt. Pulling it over her head, she let the tee drop into her open backpack then touched the button of her jeans. Paul's breathing at this point was already labored and I was holding my breath or I would give my position away.

Instead of unbuttoning her jeans, she let drew her fingers down the seam of the zipper, touching herself over the fabric. I saw Paul's hips buck into the tree from the corner of my eye and heard him grunt.

"Get the fuck over here, leech." He rasped at her. His eyes were hooded, his breaths coming in pants. I could feel his anxiousness for what came next. He didn't feel her burst of anger, but I did.

Bella unsheathed her hunting knife as she walked toward him and watched it glint in the weak sunlight before taking a long lick at the blade. It wouldn't cut her of course...But it would cut her companion. Every step closer to him, Paul softly grunted and moaned. The anticipation sending his lust to skyrocketing levels. I was rock hard in my jeans. I placed my palm over my cock and thought, " _Not just yet, boy._ "

Our turn was coming.

When Bella reached Paul's side, she drew the blunt edge of the blade over his cheek, relishing in his whimper. Her eyes were a glittery onyx, the whites almost completely eclipsed. Her arousal was heavy in the air and I quietly drew the scent into my lungs. Mmm, I couldn't wait to taste her. Walking around Paul, topless, she stopped by his face.

"Take my jeans off _...with your teeth._ " She spat at him.

Paul stretched his neck forward but his movement was limited the way he hugged the tree trunk table like a koala bear. Bella stepped toward him only slightly, just enough for Paul to sink his teeth into the topmost hem of her jeans. He jerked his head back, tearing the jeans, but not enough to get them to fall off of her full, shapely hips. He growled in frustration and tried again, succeeding in this second attempt.

He was filled with want, need, eagerness. Bella's emotions were a bit different. She was feeling addicted, commanding, dominating. Her lust was in overdrive. She knew the pain she was about to inflict on Paul would give her a powerful orgasm and she needed it.

Pointing the sharp tip her knife into the middle of Paul's back, she pushed just slightly. His groan of pain had her arousal heightening.

"Shall I sever your spine this time, mutt?" She asked him, her voice dripping condescension. I could tell she didn't appreciate being called a leech.

"No! No...Bella, please just do this. Start please!" He begged. He knew he fucked up as I felt the realization dawn in his emotions. This was a time for release, not for name calling. He knew their arrangement would come to an end eventually but he needed this. As such an angry wolf, a dead imprint, and immortality if he couldn't reign his wolf in to stop the phase, he would end up with nothing if he couldn't have these days with Bella. He couldn't afford to fuck this up.

Bella raked her nails softly in Paul's hair, almost lovingly before gripping hard and yanking his head back, exposing his burly throat. I watched him gulp as he wondered if she would start with his throat.

"Please, Bella." He panted. "I need to be conscious this time, please."

"You haven't apologized for insulting me, Paulie. You need to apologize." Her voice started sing songy but ended menacingly. Her eyes narrowed to slits. I knew she was fucking with him...mostly...he didn't.

"I'm sorry! Jesus, woman. I'm sorry! Please!"

Bella let Paul's hair go so quick his nose almost slammed into the tree's bark under him. He huffed a gust of air and turned his face toward Bella, watching as she dragged the sharpened blade of her knife from his upper arm to his forearm. Paul cried out in gluttonous pain. As the blood dripped down his arm, Bella squatted below the tree and opened her mouth, letting the blood flow straight down her throat. She moved back two inches purposefully, allowing Paul's blood to drip onto her collarbone and drizzle down her chest to her thighs.

I was so painfully erect at this point it took all my willpower to stay seated on my branch. Knowing I was going to claim her tonight made the Major roar in impatience.

Paul's blood crawled slowly down Bella's chest, dripping from her pebbled nipples as she stood up. She hovered near his face and he licked and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Bella's head lolled back, eyes to the sky as Paul laved her skin. When she stood straight again, she sliced Paul's back just below his ribs without warning, sending a spray of blood up into the air. The cut on his arm had healed into a thin pink line already. She opened her pretty pink lips and let the blood fall on her face, licking her lips with a hum of approval. She laughed maniacally as she danced naked around him, slashing and slicing, arm sweeping wide with each pierce to his skin, letting the bloodspray douse her. Paul's yells and screams were giving her such intense pleasure that I almost came in my jeans.

Paul's pleading voice bellowed into the darkening air. "Bella! Please let me up! I need you, please...please!" He cried. His hips bucking against the tree he was strapped to. She knew as well as I did that he could break his restraints but he was too much of a masochist to do so. She may end her game if he disobeyed her at all.

Taking a small amount of pity on her damaged companion, she sliced the restraints with her knife, letting the blade graze his wrists and ankles, pouring more blood into the air and onto the ground, onto her.

I wanted to roll her in his blood.

When Paul was free he jumped off the log and stalked toward my vampire. She stood, waiting for him until he got within arms length. Shoving the knife without warning into his gut, she giggled wildly at his hoarse scream and watched in delight as he fell to his knees. I knew she was aware of exactly where she could and couldn't stab her friend, she didn't want him bleeding out before his mythical healing could fix his wounds.

Bella kneeled in front of Paul and bent to his wound, her pert round ass staring at me. As I watched her arousal dripped down her thighs, I pressed my palm harder into my erection and watched as she licked the blood from Paul's lower abdomen. She was careful not to lick his actual wound for venom was deadly to a werewolf. When Paul flopped backwards, Bella scrambled onto his enormous thighs, straddling him and ripping his shorts off quickly, she reached into a pocket and pulled out a condom. She covered his monstrous cock with the condom, protecting her from his scent and him from her venomous come.

Sliding her hunting knife across his abdomen shallowly, she leaned low to the side, catching the drips before they fell to the clearing floor as she sheathed herself into his cock. She threw her head back and screamed.

"Oh Jesus, yes!" Her hips bucked against him as his hands gripped her waist tightly. I could see his tanned knuckles whitening from the pressure of his hold.

"God, Bella you feel so good! So tight!" He grunted and moaned as he thrust up into her. Bella's perfect tits bounced with each desperate thrust and rock of her hips and I couldn't wait any longer.

As I jumped from my perch in the tree, Bella's head turned toward me, never stopping her hips as she rode the wolf.

"I've been waiting for you, Major. Stop being a voyeur and enjoy his blood with me." She panted, never halting her motions.

Her confession made me pause and I wondered now if she knew I wasn't shielded. She laughed madly at what could only be my shocked face.

Dragging her knife to Paul's shoulder while he continued to pump roughly up into her, she drew blood and I flew to them, lapping at the red liquid ambrosia. Wolves might smell like absolute shit but they taste divine. I moaned low in my throat and as I enjoyed Paul's blood, Bella reached over, tearing my jeans off my body. Her hand pressed between my thighs to grab my throbbing cock.

She jerked my cock roughly as I twisted my body toward hers on my knees. I grasped the back of her neck, my fingers tangled in her hair, and pulled her to me. Slamming our lips together harshly, I plunged my tongue deep into her mouth, swallowing her moans. My other swiped across Paul's still bloody chest and stomach, drenching my palm and fingers before I painted Bella's breast. Tweaking, pulling, amd twisting her nipple while she rode Paul hard, him grunting and growling below her, I pulled my mouth from hers. Our eyes locked, both shaded onyx, and I snarled, " _Mine!_ "

Her lips pulled up into her own snarl as her hands came up to my chest, covered in blood from her massacre on her wolf, she dug her nails into my pecs and dragged down. It was so fucking intense! My hips bucked up, my erection hitting her side I was so close to her. She leaned forward on Paul and I climbed behind her. She glanced down at Paul in silent question.

They may abuse each other but they don't force each other. Paul nodded, eyes heavily hooded and voice husky, "Fuck her ass, Major. Let me feel your cock in her tight little body."

I wasted no time, not even letting Paul slow his brutal assault on my girl's pussy and I sank deep into Bella's ass. My cock rubbing Paul's through the thin skin inside my mate. Bella keened loudly, one hand splayed on Paul's chest, the other came up behind her grasping my hair tightly. She let us lead now, thrusting hard in and out of her. She loved the fuck out of this. The clearing filled with our grunts, moans, and skin slapping on skin. The scent of Paul's sweet blood in the air made this a heady moment.

Bella's walls clenched around us and Paul screamed, "Yes, Bella! Come for us, come for us _now_ " His hands gripping her waist, mine on her hips.

The push-pull of Bella's tight little ass wrapped around my cock had me exploding the moment she roared her release, milking roars from both Paul and myself.

By the time Paul caught his breath, Bella and I had the clearing cleaned up of any raucous evidence. She was a bit disappointed she didn't get to use her straps but let it go easily. Paul had cleaned himself of his blood and redressed in his cutoffs, now standing at the edge of the clearing unsure of himself. He recognized me as Bella's mate and didn't want to piss me off.

"So, this is probably over right?" He asked Bella quietly, feeling defeated. She walked past me from where she was refilling her backpack and slipping her clothes on.

"Paul, no. Every month just like we planned." She reassured him softly, cupping his cheek.

He looked puzzled a moment before his eyes met mine. "Major?"

I walked toward them, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist and holding my hand out, palm up, to Paul. He grasped it tightly.

"We will help you together, Paul. Bella may not _need_ the sexual release the same way anymore, but we both need to release the beast we keep caged at home." I told him.

Bella smiled up at me, eyes shining, happiness radiating from her. Looking back at her wolf, she said sweetly, "I like your blood to much, Paulie! I'm keeping you."

Paul's face split with a grin and he leaned forward to kiss Bella's cheek, eyes darting to me quickly. I smiled and squeezed his hand before releasing him. He removed his cutoffs once more, tied them to the cord around his ankle then with one more look back at us he phased into the silver gray of his wolf and disappeared.

o.o

Bella and I had been home twelve hours. We had stopped to hunt excessively to rid our eyes of any trace amounts of red. Since all we really took from Paul were mouthfuls, her eyes didn't change drastically. Mine, not at all. Edward hadn't returned yet and the family was gathered around us in the great room as we waited for him. Bella sat close to me but we hadn't confirmed nor denied any questions about our relationship so she sat far enough away to be considered friendly. We were waiting for Edward before we dropped the bomb.

Bree knew, I suspected. She kept seeing my glances at Bella. She also paid way more attention than most. Rosalie was ignoring everyone as usual, content to read her romance novel. Emmett was playing Xbox with Carlisle while Esme was crocheting a large blanket for Bella. Alice sat on Bella's other side, chatting away about an upcoming shopping trip and Bella nodded, ooh'd and ahh'd at all the right times.

I chuckled. She was such a liar.

o.o


End file.
